In the related art, with continuous development of a digital television technology, in order to meet various user demands, new services emerge in endlessly, and a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) technology is generated accordingly. Under an environment of a Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) and a network dual-mode set top box, a program source integrates a network television program and a DVB live television program. Apparently, a user desires to record either the network television program or the DVB live television program.
In the related art, a dual-mode set top box working mode is completely separated in service, namely a DVB-mode service and a network-mode service are irrelevant. Thus, the user can only record programs separately, i.e., the user records live television under a broadcast mode and records network television under a network mode. In the related art, a local recording method under the broadcast mode and a network recording method under the network mode are also disclosed.
In the related art, for a set top box with any recording method, the user can only record a program under a certain mode. Thus, program sources selectable to be recorded are fewer, and the recorded programs are stored and managed separately, thereby increasing the usage complexity of the user.
There is no effective solution for the problem proposed in the related art that manners for recording programs by a set top box are too simple.